


Shadow Play

by GlassUmbrella



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom Dorian, Bottom Dorian Pavus, Dom Iron Bull, Dom/sub, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, One Shot, POV Dorian Pavus, Top Iron Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassUmbrella/pseuds/GlassUmbrella
Summary: It's lonely out in the Hissing Wastes, and Iron Bull's incessant flirting shows no signs of letting up. Dorian grudgingly decides it may just be time to finally ride the Bull... [AKA Just a little smutty one shot thing I had lying around.]





	

Dorian stared into the campfire, the cool wind licking at his skin and stirring his layered clothing around him. The others had turned in for the night an hour or so ago. Dorian found it was just the stillness of the night, himself, and the Iron Bull, who had decided that well past midnight was a good time for organizing his bags and sharpening every blade he owned.

“So. Dorian. You ever think about riding the bull?”

The mage barely looked up from the fire. 

“ _No_.”

“You sure?" Iron Bull asked. "Not even once? Now even… _now_?” Dorian saw in the firelight that Bull was barely clothed. His armour was neatly piled outside of his tent now. 

“No,” said Dorian. “As persistent as you’ve been in your… bafflingly obvious attempts at flirting with me, somehow I have managed to resist your infinite charms.”

Bull grunted, sauntering closer to his tent. 

“Alright, have it your way. I just figured you’d _like_ a challenge. Put your money where your mouth is, kind of thing. Huh. Guess I misjudged you, Vint.”

Dorian was silent.

“Well," said Bull, "if you change your mind, I’ll just be in my tent. _Naked_.” 

Dorian rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

“Oh yes, very subtle," said the mage. 

The Qunari gave him a smug smile and disappeared through the tent flaps.

The night was cool. Dorian warmed his hands by the fire. He could see the hulking shadowy shape of Iron Bull beyond the thin linen of the tent, backlit by the nearby torches. He was clearly masturbating. He was making no effort to hide it. Dorian looked away determinedly, then let himself glance back at the moving shadow.

Bull had been at it for a long time. 

There was a soft grunting sound. The Iron Bull was having a hard time finishing up, it seemed.

Dorian sighed heavily. 

It had been so long. He was so far from his home, and so… alone. He hated to admit it, but the promise of companionship, of mutual comfort, it tugged at him strongly… No one would have to know. Bull may have been loud, but he also knew him to be generally… discrete. It certainly seemed half of the staff at Skyhold were interested in fucking the great slab of muscle. Surely they could not _all_ be delusional...

Damn it, he thought. He was going to regret this forever.

Parting the tent flaps, Dorian shushed the Bull.  
  
“Stop grunting like a beast,” he snapped in a cold whisper. “You are no doubt disturbing the wildlife. Not to mention you’ll attract the Venatori. Or worse. The Seeker.”

“We could always ask her to join us,” said Bull. “You know how it is when you just can’t seem to—“ He stopped mid-sentence, gasping as Dorian suddenly knelt between his legs.

“Yes,” said Dorian. “I do.”  
  
He closed his mouth over Bull, taking him in.

“Ahh, _fuck_. I thought you’d never come around. Yeah. That’s it.”

“ _Quietly_ ,” Dorian ordered. He set to work. The motions came back to him. It did not take too long for him to find the rhythm that would finish it. Bull leaned back and sighed.

“Ahhh. That was nice.”  
  
“Good.”

Dorian moved to get up.  
  
“Hey, hey…” Bull placed a giant hand on Dorian’s thigh. “Come here.”

“What are you doing?” Dorian snapped.

“What, you think I’d leave you hanging?”

“There’s no need,” said Dorian. “I’m just fine. Just… go to sleep.” 

“You wanna at least cuddle?” Bull asked, surprisingly earnest. 

“ _Cuddle_? Really, I don't think…” Dorian allowed Bull to pull him close. It was awkward at first. Somehow more awkward than what he had just done.  Gently, carefully, Bull ran his hands over Dorian’s shoulders.  
  
“You’re kinda tense.”

“Do you _think_?" Dorian hissed. "I’m alone with _your_ naked body in the middle of the desert.”

“Mm. Well, _maybe_ you should let me _fix_ that…” Bull’s voice was a deep purr against his ear. He massaged Dorian’s shoulders with kindly precision. As he did it, he slipped a hand around the man’s waist, and pull him up against his bulky form, spooning him. Dorian felt Bull pressed into his backside. He felt immediately small, surrounded by all that muscle. 

“You need to relax,” Bull said in a rumbling whisper. He took his time, massaging Dorian with surprising skill. His hands were firm, but gentle. Patient. Dorian could feel the tension easing from his body, slowly. He closed his eyes. 

Iron Bull put one hand between Dorian’s thighs and roused him to attention without much trouble. Undoing Dorian’s robes, Bull found the man's naked cock and started massaging it in one hand.  
  
The mage jammed his eyes shut, but he didn’t protest. Bull had his other arm around him tightly.  
  
Gods, it felt good.  
  
Dorian was now aware of the growing unmistakable shape pressing against his rear end. How could Bull be so hard already? What kind of inhuman stamina did the Qunari have? Bull ground his hips against Dorian slowly. He shifted his weight, and Dorian felt himself pinned, easily, under Bull's body. 

“So. You wanna ride it _now_?” Bull asked. 

“I can hardly _ride_ it with you crushing me.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Bull rolled off and lay down on his back.   
  
“Take off your clothes," Bull suggested. "It’s hot.”  
  
Somewhat hesitantly, Dorian removed his robes and placed them in a neat pile beside them.  
  
His body excited, he climbed on top of the Bull and hovered over him, straddling his hips. Breathing hard, he steeled himself for the impact, as lowered himself slowly down onto Bull’s rod. It took a few tries to find the right angle, but eventually Bull’s thick cock pried apart Dorian’s small entrance and sank upwards. Somehow Dorian managed it without crying out too loudly. Bull let him control the pressure, as he mastered the initial foreign feeling, the pain and pressure of penetration.  
  
“Ah. There,” said Dorian, settling in around the head of Bull’s cock. “Not so much of a challenge as you’d make it out to be, is it?”

Bull grabbed his wrists and thrust upwards.  
  
Dorian stifled a harsh cry as Bull rammed him, balls deep.   
  
“You okay?” asked Bull.  
  
Dorian nodded, gasping. He was seeing stars.   
  
“You’re a bad boy, aren’t you, Dorian..."   
  
“Oohhh….” Dorian moaned, suddenly helpless, surprised at the fullness inside him. Bull gripped his wrists, incapacitating him. 

“You're so _bad_ for wanting this _,"_ Bull said, fucking him like he'd never been fucked before.  
  
“Mm… I'm not _that_ bad," Dorian argued, in between gasps of pleasure. Dirty talk always seemed a bit ridiculous to him. "In fact, I'm--quite wonderful."

Bull grunted in response, and flipped him over onto his stomach easily. Before Dorian could protest, Bull was on him, taking him from behind, pinning his arms back and slamming down in ungodly rapture.  
  
“Yeah. Take it. Take it.”

Dorian took it. He took it gratefully. This was... actually great. Ugh. Maybe he was a bad boy, after all. 

Bull's powerful thrusts found a bold rhythm.

"Please-- _ahh_ \--don't--ahh- _completely_ \--ruin my--asshole!" Dorian begged, between desperate gasps of burning, stretching pleasure. 

On the verge of both coming and weeping, Dorian was thankful for the strong hand that closed over his mouth, silencing him.  
  
He finished explosively, lurching in vain against the weight and pressure of Bull's giant cock against his sensitive prostate. 

When the hulking Qunari finally rolled off of him, sighing, Dorian was left with both a blown mind and a blown load. 

“You stupid oaf,” he muttered, when his powers of speech returned to him. 

“What? Did I hurt you?” Bull looked concerned.

“No. I just can’t believe that was so—good. Yes. It was good, alright?” Dorian admitted, grudgingly. 

“Of _course_ it was good," Bull said, all confidence. "What did you expect?”

“Not... that."

"We could do it again, some time, if you're game." Bull winked.

"Oh, you wish."

"You'll be back, Dorian." Bull smirked. Dorian rolled his eyes and reached for his robes. 


End file.
